


Only One

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Another Rei x Shinji story.





	Only One

"You don't have to keep following me around Rei."

She looked up at Shinji in confusion.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, it just makes you look clingy."

"Alright. I understand."

"Also, could you please let go of my arm?"

The Bluenette moved away from his arm.

"Thank you Rei."

She smiled at him.

He smiled in return.

"I still love you."

"You too."


End file.
